Star Wars: different days of a year
by ijedi
Summary: Each chapter has its own special day of the year. Chapter 3: Christmas Special is up!
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Halloween

Three friends were sitting in a Coruscant apartment. They attended a school on planet. The time of Halloween was approaching and they decided to go and party with Jedi.

-So do you still think it would be a good idea?-said one of the guys

-Yes, Marcus, I think we could potentially get so much fun. So I will be Obi Wan Kenobi, You could be Mace Windu and you my little brother could dress up as Darth Vader mini version.

-Cool!

The three dressed up in Jedi robes, took real Jedi lightsabers, which they bought in a local shop and went different ways.

-Remember people, we separate now and tell eachother what has happen.

The first person was Alexander. He looked like Obi Wan Kenobi. Alexander walked and walked and soon approached a group of people. He understood that they were Jedi padawans and younglings.

"That would be fun"-he thought.

Alexander came closer to Jedi kids and asked them what they were doing there. Alexander looked like a real Obi Wan thanks to a lot of things he bought in the store and he saw that kids thought that he was a Jedi.

-Master Kenobi, what are you doing here?

-I was walking around looking if everything was alright. Some of the Jedi still need things to do in this day. By the way, have you seen Anakin?

-He went to have a meal with a couple senators to a local restaurant "Jedi Rock".

-Thanks padawans. Don't eat too much candy. And try to hide it in your rooms very well, I heard that Master Yoda has a sweet tooth and he likes to steal some candy during the night. So if he approaches, just tell him that if he wants candy, he should find it himself.

After that "joke" Alexander went to the café. Of course he knew that Yoda did not have a sweet tooth but he wanted to make a joke. Now he wanted to talk to Anakin. He knew a couple of thing about him because the friends lived on Earth for a while and learned quite a couple of things about Anakin. Well, he wanted to make a big joke.

Alexander entered the café and even Anakin thought that Alexander was Obi Wan.

-Hey Master, what are you up to?

-I collected a couple candy bars and I wanted to meet with you. Could I speak with you in private?

-Yes Master

The two people exited the bar.

-Anakin, so how long were you married to Padme?

-What? How do you know?

-I am your Master so I know everything about you. Let me guess, after Geonosis?

-Wow, you got that right. So did you tell anyone yet?

-In fact I told only one. Mace Windu wanted to talk to you about that matter. I would tell Yoda but he is currently eating his tenth bag of candy so I went to second highest member of the order.

-Oh, Obi Wan, do you think I will be expelled?

-I don't think so

-What! But Jedi cannot marry!

-I was talking to Mace and he said that we might change the order's rules. But he needs to talk to you first. You know, every single Jedi almost was either married or in love at some point.

-Very reassuring Master. Ok, see you later.

Obi Wan, well Alexander was impersonating Obi Wan did his part. He went to collect some candy from some people.

Anakin rushed to the Council chambers and saw Mace Windu sitting there. In reality it was Marcus, but Anakin did not know that, in fact Marcus really looked like Mace at the moment.

-Master, you wanted to see me?

-Yes, Anakin. I would like to talk to you about your marriage.

-So what will happen to me?

-You are expelled.

Anakin started crying.

-Just kidding. You can stay in the Order. I wrote a note to Master Yoda saying that Jedi should marry. With my reputation, things will be good.

Anakin was relieved. He then left the temple to rejoin Padme and senators at the meal.

David, the third person from the group, dressed up as Darth Vader. He went to check a group of younglings. The little Jedi saw him with a red lightsaber. They were scarred.

-Run

The younglings ran to the temple and hid in places. David thought that it was funny.

Next day after three friends met again, they looked in the news. Coruscanti News read "Last night upon decision of respectable Mace Windu to allow Jedi to marry Jedi Master Yoda decided to go with it. Today we are having crowds of Jedi couples waiting to marry. Also, a group of younglings said that a sith attacked them yesterday. People should now worry about safety. The sith was not very tall and it was presumed that he was a sith apprentice of Count Dooku." The three friends laughed.

On Serenno, Darth Sidious contacted Dooku.

-You betrayed me Count! I will not tolerate such a thing. You are now my enemy and if I see you next time, I will kill you

--------------------

**Review! this could continue as "Star Wars humor" story with different events and day of the year. Reviews are needed for the story to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 StarWars Thanksgiving in Skywalker's family.

Coruscant. Life is pretty busy, everyone are running around like ants to make last minute preparations for Thanksgiving. The holiday is a very special day for people of the Galactic Republic because many families see everyone in their family not very often.

In one apartment, a not so standard family lived. Padme Amidala, who occupied the apartment used the room but Anakin Skywalker came there time to time when he could. Following the destruction of the Sith linage and victory in the Clone wars, the Republic became a safer place. Jedi returned to their places as keepers of piece and not soldiers. The Council accepted Anakin as a Master and a true member of the Jedi High Council.

Fifteen years passed. Anakin was now one of the most influential Jedi in the Order, after Yoda, Mace Windu and Obi Wan and he was relatively happy with his life. Fifteen years ago Jedi Council discovered that Anakin was not only a father to two children but also that his offspring were extremely force sensitive. Luke and Leia were taken to the Jedi initiate group. Sometime later Anakin put an idea forward to allow Jedi to marry. After much debatable discussion, the Council decided for it.

Ahsoka Tano became a Jedi Knight seven years after the end of Clone Wars. She accompanied her former Master on many missions. After being a Jedi Knight for five years, Ahsoka took Leia as her apprentice. Obi Wan thought that it would be a good idea for him to train another Skywalker, so he took Luke.

So, fifteen years passed since the end of the Clone Wars. Former Chancellor Palpatine got arrested, Luke and Leia were Jedi padawans and life seemed good. And here is where the story starts.

Jedi were celebrating Thanksgiving. That was one of their favorite holidays. The younglings met as a bug group and went to a local Restaurant, padawans went with their Masters to party but there was a special family which celebrated the holiday big time. Skywalkers.

Obi Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano were now part of the Skywalker's clan. They participated in all family events when they could. So on the Thanksgiving Eve, the two Jedi Masters arrived to Senator Amidala's apartment.

-Obi Wan, do you think that everyone will be there? I am worried that someone might not come.

-Don't worry Ahsoka, everybody will be as usual.

-It's just I don't want the situation, which happened two years ago to repeat.

-I don't think that would be the case. Luke and Leia are now mature enough not to go to a bar and use mind tricks to get intoxicated, so that Jedi healers would need to spend a day rehabilitating them.

Ahsoka remembered that day very well. She lectured her apprentice for irresponsible behavior. Ahsoka wondered though, how Obi Wan punished Luke for that. The two Jedi knocked on the door.

-Yes? Asked Padme as she opened the door.

-It is us, Obi Wan and Ahsoka

-We have been waiting for you. Come in

Jedi came in. Anakin, Luke and Leia were already there. Ahsoka noticed that there were two people present in there whom she did not know. One of them was a thirteen year old red head girl, who was standing next to Luke, chatting about something and another was a young man, in his mid twenties she thought, who was in military uniform.

-You might not know those two other people Ahsoka-said Padme- the young woman here is Mara Jade and she is Luke's girlfriend. The man is Han Solo; he is a commander in Republic fleet and Leia's boyfriend.

Ahsoka and Obi Wan greeted everybody in the room. Obi Wan saw that the table was ready and the giant Turkey was already cooked. A knife was lying next to it.

-Go on, Obi Wan, do the honors-said Anakin

As Obi Wan was about to cut the turkey a figure appeared in the doorway. People looked who it was and could not believe it!

-Palpatine! What are you doing here?-shouted Anakin

Two Council members, Ahsoka and three padawans activated their lightsabers. They got in their stances prepared to fight.

-Wow, people, I came to party not fight. I just got out of jail and decided to visit my favorite Jedi.

The group looked at each other in shock. They did not see that coming.

-Ok, why not, let's give him a chance, shall we-said Anakin.

-Thank you son

-I am not your son

-Whatever you think…

Palpatine joined everyone at a table. Obi Wan cut the turkey and gave a slice to everyone. While people were eating, the power was off. Three blue, two green and a purple lightsabers switched on. Still that light was not sufficient. Palpatine came to an outlet and put his fingers in it.

-Now my friend, you will experience the True power of the Dark Side!

He sent lightning from his fingers to the socket.

-AAA! Power, unlimited power!-he screamed

The room suddenly got power back. The entire building soon was bright again.

-Let's dance now –suggested Ahsoka

Anakin took Padme and they started dancing at a slow temp. Ahsoka was bored.

-Boring! Lets Rock n roll!

She switched music to her desirable one and put the volume really loudly. The sound waves hit her and she was thrown at the wall.

-Maybe I put the Volume little over the top-she said as she turned the volume down.

Palpatine decided to dance. He took a microphone and started dancing.

-Wow, he is good-the girls thought.

Palpatine decided to start singing, while dancing as well.

-I always wanted to be the Emperor

I always wanted to be the Sith lord

I hated the Jedi and wanted to

Get them destroyed.

He danced little more and continued signing

-I always wanted to be the Emperor

I always wanted to be the Sith Lord

I wanted to make Anakin my apprentice,

Yeah, yeah!

He danced more.

-Bu found I did something more exciting

But found I did something more exciting,

And that changed my life completely!

Palpatine danced more.

Now I do not want to be the Emperor

Now I do not want to be the Sith lord

Now I do not care about the Jedi,

Now I want to be the Rock Star!

I want to be the rock star!

Oh, yeah!

Emperor continued dancing. Ahsoka almost threw up, Anakin was rolling on the floor and it took a large bowl of water to bring Anakin to reality. Ahsoka decided to sing with Anakin.

-Family, such a nice thing

It is so good to have people you love

-Saving the world is nice enough

But care why should I

If in the end there would be nobody

To come and talk about your hardships

-Family helps you when you are sick,

Family defends you when you are threatened

Family, oh family!

-And it is so nice

That I have Obi Wan

And you Ahsoka

As well as Padme and Lukie and Leia

To life with.

You truly make my life good

And I am so happy for it

And I don't care what hardships I must face

As long as I do know that I

Have people who I can depend upon

And be loved.

Anakin and Ahsoka stopped signing. The rest of the group applauded. They continued their meal. Padme put some relaxing Naboo music. People enjoyed the rest of the evening. At the end, they all were full with food, drinks and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter takes place between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2.

Chapter 3 Christmas

It was a normal day in the Temple. Well, at least for a while. In a couple of days a major holiday was to occur and every Jedi was waiting for it to happen. They all liked Christmas but especially Anakin who had an opportunity to spend the evening with Padme all alone.

Anakin was sitting on his bed, waiting for the boring days to pass quickly so that the holiday would arrive soon. But the quite atmosphere in the room was destroyed when Ahsoka flew in the room and upon landing in her place most of the objects were lying on the floor.

"Ahsoka, look what you have done!"

"I am sorry Master, I am just very happy on what is going to happen. I love Christmas. I like hanging out with my friends."

"I see. Snips, just try to be more quite."

"What do you want from me? I am a teenager and I have a lot of hormones raging in me. Plus Christmas will soon happen"

"I know, just please don't do anything you will regret"

The two started cleaning the room; the job took a while to complete but in the end they all were very happy and soon the two Jedi were resting on their beds. Sometime later Obi Wan Kenobi arrived.

"Hello Anakin, I came to inform you that Yoda wants you to be in the Temple's party. Since your heroics, most Jedi will now go see their families. There will be few Jedi in the Temple and Yoda really requested for you to be here."

"But Obi Wan, I promised Padme to be with her on Christmas Eve!"

"Well, I cannot do anything. You can invite her to come in here."

"Ok, although I have a bad feeling about it. Who will be in the Temple?"

"Well, Master Yoda, me, Siri, Mace, hopefully you and Master Ti."

"You can tell Master Yoda that I will be there but I am bringing the girls with me."

Obi Wan left and Anakin looked at Ahsoka.

"So Snips, you would be staying with me this time. However, I allow you to bring one guest."

"Thanks Skyguy, I already know whom I will invite"

The days passed quickly and soon it was the Christmas Eve, five hours before the midnight. Padme already came to Anakin's quarters and the two had a moment alone for awhile, which they both enjoyed. In an hour after Padme came, Ahsoka arrived with Captain Rex.

"O, hey Rex, what are you doing here?"

"Well, General, today I was hanging with my men and your padawan came. She asked me to come to your Jedi Temple to spend Christmas."

"All right. I think we are all set and so we can go to the Council Chambers, where the party will take place."

The four people went to the turbo lift and pressed the highest button. The lift accelerated upwards and ran until it came to a stop at the destination level. The group then went to the Council Chambers and saw that everybody except Yoda was there. And since the number of people in the room was small, they were sitting in the Council members seats, which were moved to the front of the room. There was a Christmas tree in the center of the room.

Yoda arrived soon and everybody saw that he was carrying two bodies with him. If that was not strange enough, the identity of those people surprised the group. Right in front of them were Dooku and Ventress.

"Found them in the snow I did. Unconscious they were. A bag they had. Crashed they did. Keep freezing them I could not. Too much snow there is outside and I could not find a taxi for them. Decided I did that we keep those two with us tonight."

Dooku and Ventress awoke in two hours and to group's even bigger surprise, the sith were not aggressive. They acted very friendly and it clearly seemed that they wanted to be friends.

"Greetings, my former apprentice"

Dooku looked at the speaker and saw Master Yoda standing next to him. At first he got confused but then he understood where he was.

"Hello Master Yoda. We were going to attend your Christmas Party but our ship got damaged and we crashed."

After one and a half hours later, people were sitting and waiting for the midnight to occur. The presents were already under the tree and some were very eager to open their presents. The thirty minutes passed and the clock showed that it was midnight. The Jedi, the Senator, the Captain and two Sith went to get their presents from under the tree.

Among the presents, a couple were very interesting. Mace Windu saw his present and opened it. It was a book with a title "How to be funny and make people like you" The book came from Ahsoka. Another of Mace's presents was a book from Anakin with a rather interesting title "How to attract, win and get the girls". His other presents were a bag of cookies from Yoda and a bunch of everyday objects from other Jedi.

Obi Wan opened his present and saw a bottle which had a label "the best shampoo for the beards and the hair". Obi Wan smiled and he did not even need to read the sender's name. Only Anakin would make fun of his beard. His second present was a letter from Siri, where Obi Wan's love expressed her feelings in a very strong way. Yoda gave the cookies again and Ahsoka's present was a funny picture of Obi Wan.

Ahsoka checked her presents and among them saw an interesting book from Master Ti. Its title was: "The memoires of Togruta Jedi and the Ti-Tano lineage". Ahsoka opened the book to the first page and was surprised when she saw that she was actually related to the Jedi Master.

Siri Tachi opened her presents which were all normal everyday stuff. But, there was a little box among them with Obi Wan's name on it. She opened the box and found the ring. It was very pretty and Siri was very happy.

Anakin received many presents but they were all similar to what he got last year. He had two interesting presents. The first one was a letter from Mace Windu and Yoda. It stated that now Anakin was granted the rank of Master and a seat on the Council. His last present was big. There was a box with Dooku's name on it. Anakin opened it and saw a costume with a mask, a cape and a red lightsaber. He got confused. In the box there was a small letter where Dooku told that this was a sith costume for Anakin.

Everybody liked their presents. After everybody opened their presents, they went to eat in the lunch room and had a delicious meal. The party was perfect. Siri said that she will marry Obi Wan, both Dooku and Ventress returned to the light and Mace actually tried to make his first joke in his life.


End file.
